indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Barranca
''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel |profession=Guide Thief |allegiances= }} Barranca was a Peruvian guide and thief who tried to kill Indiana Jones to claim a Chachapoyan Fertility Idol. Biography Barranca ran scams in the South American jungles with his partner Satipo. They based their guide business from out of the jungle outpost of Machete Landing.Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook The two con men had contacts throughout Peru, Colombia and Venezuela who set up jobs for them, and they often guided adventurers into the jungle only to then murder or rob them. Around 1935,Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide Satipo and Barranca were hired by the French mercenary archaeologist René Emile Belloq to steal an incomplete map to the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors from one of his campsites of the Princeton University archaeologist Forrestal from one of his campsites. However, under the pretext that the map was useless for being incomplete and couldn't be used to find more treasure, Barranca and Satipo kept the map for themselves. Belloq worked out the general area that Forrestal was looking for the site by calculating where Barranca and Satipo had gone hunting for the map instead. The next year, Barranca and Satipo were hired by the American archaeologist Indiana Jones to guide him to the Temple of the Warriors and, if possible, retrieve the golden idol said to be there. Despite Jones' awareness of their reputation, and considered that he might have eventually found the temple on his own, that would have taken more time. Barranca and Satipo already had the other fragment of a map to the site and some knowledge of the route and Jones was certain that some treasure hunter had a head start on him.''Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark'' junior novelization Unknown to Jones, Barranca and Satipo had received an anonymous tip-off from Belloq that he had the missing map fragment and so they had offered their guiding services to him. During the approach to the temple, Barranca was irritated by the superstitions of the Quechuan porters who travelled with the group and treated them harshly as their fears progressed, even silencing them after they were spooked by a macaw. Within sight of Mount Shubet, Barranca helped to tie off one of the mules carrying supplies. Later, while Satipo examined a still-fresh Hovitos poison dart that Jones had found, Barranca commented that the Hovitos would have already killed them if they knew the men were there. When the group reached a pond, Jones stopped to review a map he had kept from his guides. Seeing the map, Barranca attempted to silently draw his pistol and cocked it. Jones' keen hearing sensed the weapon being primed and Jones used his bullwhip to disarm his traitorous guide at Dead Man Falls. near Dead Man Falls.]] Without his pistol, Barranca fled into the jungle while Satipo remained with Jones, assuring him that Barranca was crazy and that he knew nothing about his partner's plans. Meanwhile, Barranca encountered Belloq, his former employer, and a group of Hovitos, who had been alerted by his gunshot. Barranca directed Belloq and his men to the location of the others before he was hunted down and killed by the Hovitos with darts for violating the valley of their ancestors. After Jones escaped from the temple with the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol, only to have to hand it over to Belloq, Jones saw his former guide's dead body dropped to the jungle floor, his back riddled with the Hovitos' darts. Barranca's corpse remained there as Jones was chased back to his getaway plane by the Hovitos hunting him down. Personality and traits Barranca was furtive and a swindler. He had no qualms over being trusted by adventurers to serve as their guide only to then rob or murder them in the jungle. The bloodthirsty brains of his pairing with Satipo, as he made the deals, bargained the terms and was the one concerned with making off with the prize. Unlike his partner, however, Barranca was more spiteful and treacherous, as he was willing to betray Satipo in a minute if the profits were big enough. As on other ocassions with adventurers, Barranca tried to trick Jones into thinking that he was weaker than he really was, as that way, he was generally able to convince people to trust him. Aside from money, both Satipo and Barranca followed sports and had some national pride. They were enraged when Peru's president announced that the Peru had withdrawn from the Olympic Games in Berlin following Austrian complaints about Peruvian conduct after a soccer game Austria lost led to a rematch being called. Both thieves hoped to console their country's loss by claiming any treasure they could found for themselves. Behind the scenes Barranca was portrayed by Vic Tablian in Raiders of the Lost Ark. Stan Vienna played Barranca during the film's opening title sequence. Tablian was hired play the Monkey Man in the film with the late actors Roger Bizley and Jacob Witkin considered by second unit assistant director Louis Friedman as the best possibilities to play Barranca, but Tablian was given the second role lt into process.The Complete Making of Indiana Jones Tablian later went on to play Demetrios/Claw in Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal.Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal In Lawrence Kasdan's earlier drafts of the film, Indiana Jones was the direct cause of Barranca's death instead of the Hovitos. When Barranca pulls his gun out on Jones, the archaeologist uses his whip to make Barranca shoot himself. Shooting the scene in its final form, Tablian's concerns that Harrison Ford would strike him with the whip would prove to be ill founded.The Making Of Raiders Of The Lost Ark at Empire Barranca actually survives in the comic book adaptation as he isn't present when Belloq and the Hovitos meet Jones at the temple entrance.''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' comic Barranca still dies in the junior novelization of the film, but instead of poison darts, the book indicates arrows. Barranca is chased away by bats to an unknown fate in the opening scenes of LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, instead of the Peruvian Porter, who is absent from the game.LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures In the video game's sequel, however, Barranca is absent as the whole South America sequence is omitted.LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues Barranca, like Satipo, never appears in Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! at Disney World. Indy independently goes to the temple to retrieve the golden idol.Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! Barranca is also absent from LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick, in which Indy and Satipo go alone to the temple.LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick Appearances *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark'' junior novelization *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' Sources *''Raiders of the Lost Ark: The Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook'' * * *''The Complete Making of Indiana Jones'' Notes and references ja:バランカ Category:Characters appearing in Raiders of the Lost Ark Category:Deceased Category:Peruvians Category:Thieves